The age of chronicles
by wraith-69
Summary: Young Darius has to figure out his path in life and why people are talking in the shadows where his name is spoken.


In the ages of chaos and frail trust, prophecies have been severed and the lives of much innocence have been destroyed. For many years the dark arts of the Necromancer has had its grasp upon every cult that has opposed the dark art. During the ages since the beginning of time, lives had tried but failed to stop this madness, and hope has been lost for most. The times have said that one shall bring us hope within our sorrow, except many civilians have taken their lives before the prophecy has been fulfilled, because they have lost all religion and believing in the prophet.  
Later on within time a child was then found on the southern most beach of Uroc Csankatmu in the seventh hour, of the seventh day, in the seventh month, with the holy numbers of triple sevens. This child was found and taken in caringly by the sacred shine of Volrot in the city of Minesh. The city of Minesh lies on the eastern side of a valley of celestial beauty and vast outstretched land. It was now dawn within the unnamed valley, the sun was now slowly rising over the reach, in seconds instant, and the suns' light began spilling over the valley with eminent force.  
Over hills and meadows the light crept, winding around trees and hollows to which the light played amidst the forest edges. Running down streams and rivers the light danced happily among the water's ripples, now stopping on the western mountains. All around, life was stirring; birds began in song as the morning filtered throughout the glorious landscape.  
A young mare stumbled into sight over a hill, with a roll of thunder that could be felt pulsating throughout the ground; a herd of wild mustang sprang into sight. So pure and taintless they were, showing off their illuminated white coats in the warm mornings light. Such grace and beauty these mustang brought to the valley, while rushing over the land they went. Flowing through the valley's meadows as though of a gentle breeze, rolling into the humid summer days.  
So clean and unspoiled was this basin, now at its calmest stage in the year. Deep meditation took place on this day for all the prophecy watchers, so they could clear their minds from anguish and to learn of more prophecy. The sky was now calmly luggarding its way from a golden haze, to a chalky color, then to the baby blue, cloudless sky the day had been destined with.  
The valley has been protected for many years and preserved by the spirits of nature. Everywhere there is beauty to be seen, in the sky, the earth, and through the wind. Throughout the meadows a corsage of flowers from gold to sable, spread unto the distance, colors ranging into magnificent patterns. A sole breeze now blew; dancing in the current the flowers swayed, the summit of the flowing trees prevailed to join the dance of the wind.  
As time was now passing by so quickly, the afternoon was now rapidly changing from the blue sky to a golden spread across the horizon. The clouds in which had moved in during the middle of the day were now a magnificent orchid color, illuminated by the sun's setting. A more frigid breeze now settled upon the valley, the day was now growing ever more dark within every passing moment. Birds began to settle inside their hollow homes within dead, standing trees and in their neatly woven nests. The mustang now slept peacefully at the edge of the grassy fields, beneath the towering birch trees.  
It was now merely pitch black throughout the basin, the only lights to be seen were coming from the small city of Minesh. The land was quiet, and at peace below the starry, moonless night's skies. A few animals stirred around in the night, owls began to hoot softly aloft their tree branches, while the only other sound was that of the rustling of leaves, as a slight current of air flowed through.  
Inside Volrots' shrine back to the side of the valley within the city of Minesh, the new infant found that day was beset a name, a name derived from a prophet, Darius was the new name, and with the last name Proteus meaning prophecy.  
Within the years to come the young boy overtook classes of training in defensive sword attacks, Divination, and mastered in Astrology. While the years were passing by so quickly, people now began to doubt the prophecy even more. Also unknown to Darius was the prophecy he always heard about was him, but he did not really show any sign of it at all. Every day he would go out into the open valley and practice his training and he never actually fought anything that was a threat to his existence. This new fine day he chose to train on the hillside know for its growth of the best berries within the land (so he could sneak some).  
"The quiet valley, ah yes a peaceful path to take from the vile sounds within the city. I sit here on a hill grasping the time tightly within, I come here to leave myself of my duties and worries," spoke a blacksmith through words into his journal. "With this cool mornings breeze I sit, staring wondrously into the cloudless sky, so calm and peaceful it is, sitting on a rock among the forests so bold. Thoughts now pouring eminently throughout my mind, the quietness of this morning was so relaxing. This forest is where I can sit and think to what extents I could forever reach. Oh so great it is, no nagging, no yelling, just me and the wakening of nature around. For some, this act may be time wasting, for myself; it is not the wasting of time, but thoughts and stories for the time ahead. The essence of this forest towering above my head makes me feel even more protected, that now I know there is not really a worry to be had out here."  
The subtle silence turned to anguish, something jumped from the trees.  
"The wintry snow must have fell from a tree," Darius thought to himself as he looked around to see no one there. He now started to put away his broadsword when just then; from behind he was thrown to the ground. He turned over to see it was nasty greenish snot colored goblin holding a mace in one hand and an oak shield in the other.  
"You will throw me your gold, or I shall pry it from your lifeless body." The goblin sneered.  
"Come and get it," Darius engaged.  
"You will die," said the goblin, then he took a swing with his mace at Darius. Darius jumped out of the way just in time, and then he pulled his broadsword out again. The goblin swung again, Darius put up his sword; sparks flew as the steel mace collided with the steel broadsword.  
"Ha, ha...you shall be nothing more than a bad memory." Laughed Darius. The mace now skimmed across Darius's side, gashing his ribs.  
"Ah," Darius yelled then fell to his knees now holding his right side. Then the goblin took another swing and then connected again with Darius's broadsword, hitting it out of his hand and off into the trees. Just then the goblin jumped into the air and now pounced onto young Darius knocking him onto his back. The evil little goblin pulled out a dagger and went to slice at Darius's neck, nut Darius grabbed a hold of its arm and held the dagger from piercing his throat. Darius took a quick glance around, his sword he could not see, just the snowy landscape and ice sickles on the tree's branches. 


End file.
